


Lovekyuu!! Haikyuu--Short Romantic Tales

by Grimoire_soul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimoire_soul/pseuds/Grimoire_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Love you"</p><p>Hinata's eyes widened as a set of strong yet supple arms wrap around his waists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovekyuu!! Haikyuu--Short Romantic Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a Haikyuu fanfiction so it's going to be preeeeety short. I'm going to do more in the near future, though

" _I love you_ "

 

Hinata's eyes widened as a set of strong yet supple arms wrap around his waist. He couldn't move, surprised as he was. Instead, he let his cheek rest on the chest of the tall black-haired man, and his hand rest on the other's firm arm.

His ears felt incredibly hot. He couldn't believe it. Hinata wanted to make sure, but even daring to look at the tall man's eyes seems so impossible for him.

" _I Love you, Hinata._ " Kageyama repeated firmly, embracing the boy tighter. His lips were pursed; he himself couldn't believe what he had confessed.

Both of them stood there for a still moment, until when finally, both of these dorks couldn't handle the tension anymore.

Their father, Sawa-kun, and their mother, Suga-chan didn't even know what had happened even if they were watching intently form the corner. ( ~~because as parents, they're really concerned about their growing sons~~ )

Kageyama and Hinata had fallen down to the floor- both fainted from the overwhelming pressure.

Sawa-kun and Suga-chan looked at each other with raised brows.

"Uwaaaa- they're idiots." Was all their parents could say

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make a series of short stories... ehehehe


End file.
